In computer/processor architecture, cache memory is often used to accelerate code fetch and data read performance.
Co-pending published U.S. Application US2015263852 describes systems and methods for secure storage on external memory.
The disclosures of all publications and patent documents mentioned in the specification, and of the publications and patent documents cited therein directly or indirectly, are hereby incorporated by reference. Materiality of such publications and patent documents to patentability is not conceded.